User talk:Roger6881
Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D :Why thank you! Merry Christmas to you too. --Roger6881 09:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Graphics Hey Roger, With the in-game images, I use Internet Explorer to zoom in to x1000. The zooming process does not affect the blurriness of the image. After taking a screenshot at this zoom level, I use GIMP to erase the white background and crop out any unused space. And voila, a large in-game image that is clear. Hope this helped. Jeserator ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!'' 21:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :OK! Thanks for your suggestion. --Roger6881 09:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope, didn't seem to work for me. I use Windows 8 internet explorer. Either way, I don't get the zooming in using a browser; but it doesn't matter in the end. Thanks for helping me, anyway. --Roger6881 10:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Untitled #1 Cakeypop (talk) 19:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC) UHM. Excuse me, why did you delete my edit on the Apprentice Hat page? It was most certainly not a cheat, it was a glitch to be able to visit the Migrator early. What exactly are you implying? I'm a hacker or a cheater? Can you please elaborate? :This is a wiki focusing on what's in Club Penguin. Saying that you can obtain an item whilst it's not "legitimately" in the game yet. You put in the main body of text: "You can obtain it now by logging in here. The Migrator opened too early." Now, saying: "You could have obtained this item earlier for the name here for the reason here in the trivia section. I hope you understand that we need to remain very neutral in everything we write and use a very professional information thing. :--Roger6881 (talk) 19:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Untitled #2 Cakeypop (talk) 19:17, December 12, 2013 (UTC) It is 'legitimately' in the game, it has already been released and is still available since the Migrator re-opened, and the it is still written on the VR Room http://prntscr.com/2anicq :During the time of the glitch, in which a person may go into Rockhopper's ship to retrieve the item. During this time, Rockhopper had not officially docked at the island. Plus, you linked some sort of a glitch in the page thus making it a "cheat" of some kind. As I said before, this wiki doesn't do speculation or "hacks" of any kind what can assist a user into doing something. In the trivia mentioning that there was a glitch affecting its availability at some time, but linking the glitch or telling them through the page goes against our wiki's role to our viewers. :--Roger6881 (talk) 19:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Untitled #3 Cakeypop (talk) 19:30, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, whatever. It doesn't matter anyways. Language syntax Hi Roger, I've noticed some of your recent items articles' edits that included addig info like changing "can buy it" to "could have bought it" and so on. I think it's some sort of an over-concern about syntax and logical sentenses correcting. After all, most items come back to catalogs generally so changing their article syntax isn't neccesarily correct, and second of all, over-expanding articles for adding extra grammar section might make the articles less readable. In addition, remember that many of the readers are young kids or people that learn English as a second language, so using a more complex version for the same context might also make reading/understanding for them more difficult. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :But what if they're learning English as a third language? 19:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::The term "second language" usually refers to someone of a different language learning another language what is not their first. Say if an English person was to learn two second languages (for example French and Spanish) they would be learning two second languages. Overall they have learnt three but the later are second languages. --Roger6881 (talk) 20:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I was correcting it to the past tense as most items rely on the present tense even though the history clearly says it is not available but was in the past. So, changing it between could have bough to can buy would make sense to me and for the reader because as soon as they read it they can determine if it is available to buy or it's not (rather than having two things that contradict each other). Also, wouldn't it be better to show the correct version so the less confident can know the correct form of showing something used to be able to buy rather than just leaving it? --Roger6881 (talk) 19:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :It does not matter, if people reading are having trouble or are confused by the change of tense then I won't change it anymore. I assumed everyone would understand it but obviously not. --Roger6881 (talk) 20:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC)